twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Breaking Dawn - Part 2/@comment-60.231.71.194-20140608035117
to mum and dad these guys so mean to me I can't live like this any more tell them they telling lies about you guys they thing kissing is approte so rude i was trying to watch even does it even we will be kown as I can't play with them anoymore espacillay dasuni and banuka any more they are so mean to me and rude things about me thats it all i know my sister to live Renesmee is too little irina tells the volutri knows the snow falkes in the ground to fall apart of her insaine to complete things that happen all the time picking on me all the time i am so sorry about every thing to upset you to tell all of the future alice version about my sister's death i saw her there she was dying to force you saw it i know what they did because of bauka telling the lies about me what is the problem with him i not know any thing a about to tell he was not paying desation to other peoples feeling hurts and gillty only the one Jasper as found in the ground only i know about it of the plan to fight the volurti only dasuni as one of the problem to they are only the one of them you know why Renesmee's to death she is not bitten she growing up like me she is my sister she is too young too small too smooth to different only the chance to inprovement to any other chance to give more and they will he hitts me take the telephone to my head so hard it's hurts this is all of his fault telling lies about kissing all the time they think you are fake i think is not my dreams are real i saw Renesmee found Irina she is one of our cosuin in denali she is most of the immportant to give there she found us to revenage to kill us the only the probelm of the fight the Volturi not give them any chance to imporve her this is you chane to find them if they fuond inot the gorund of feath they will know too well just tell them I not turst any one to mean to me Easpaiclly likes banuka is not my brother and dasuni is not my sister and rukmin is mot my mother and Ranjith is not my father not any more I lkie to live with the Cullens more they are only chance to look at me only and ont them doing the wrong thing a about us we are the humans world to fast Tracking us in to the second of full of my famliy like my real famliy too see them again Bella Cullen is my mother and Edward Cullen is my father and Renesmee carlie Cullenis my little sister and alice Cullen is my aunty and Emmet Cullen is my uncle and Rosalie Cullen is my aunty esme cullen is my grand mother and carlisle cullenis my grand father I love them alot and the my slef as a Shanie rose Strom Cullen youhae to pick me up 38 laird ave thats what i am in get my bags and every thing to chance to see me again I am not real as well only the of them give them to chance to see them again only one of the kind help had to thnk for you self tell of omy plann to support things that happen to my sister she is not the Immporatl chlid and any more and same as me the chance to immprovemental poor girl not worry Resnesmee i am here i will proctet you you pomise me that my sister is not going any where my sister stay with me we all are omlypic coven i am in it to and my son as well Iam going to the movie and nver ever coming back I am going to disppear like my mum she tells me what do she will take to look after me well shanie Rose strom Cullen Bella's daughter